


Hux家族的继承人pwp（小妈梗）

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Step-parents, Top Kylo Ren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Summary: av套路，脏，黄，垃圾
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hux家族的继承人pwp（小妈梗）

Snoke新娶了一个红发男人。这个新来的男人来自一个富有的贵族家庭，可惜不是那个金发贵族和他同样拥有高贵金发妻子的孩子，只是个红发厨娘被主人临幸剩下的杂种，所以被家族推着来和Snoke这个硬都硬不起来的老头子联姻。这老头子虽然老得头发都掉光了，但是玩起漂亮男人来花样一点都不少。Kylo好几次从门缝间听到Hux呜咽的求饶声和滋滋作响的水声。恐怕是那个老头在用什么玩具玩他的小洞吧。那老头子倒是玩得挺爽，Kylo只能在隔壁听着Hux带着哭腔的呻吟打得满手是水，想象着自己的精液射在这个野心勃勃的红发婊子的脸上或者他饥渴的小洞里，哦，那里一定已经被玩得又松又软，但是Kylo很大，他会满足他。

Kylo才不是Snoke的亲生儿子，幸好。从Hux来到这个家的第一天，他就开始盘算着Snoke什么时候能死，那时他的一切都是自己的，企业，财产，妻子。Armitage依然在试图扮演着一个贤内助的角色，照顾快死的老公和不学无术的继子，他可不希望老头子死，他除非生下一个继承人才能拿到一点财产，不然除了Snoke的婊子他什么也不是，他还需要这层关系帮自己拓宽人脉，以后成立自己公司的时候才好发展业务，以至找到下一个富有的丈夫。

“Armi，你能给我做一个三明治么，谢谢。”Kylo站在料理台旁边懒洋洋地发问。

“当然可以，不客气我亲爱的Ren。”

荡妇。Kylo在心里骂到。哪个正经的男的会穿这么肥大的背心在家里晃来晃去，乳头把黑色的背心顶出两个凸起。随着他抬手拿花生酱的动作他还可以略微看见那两个可爱的粉色小东西，他想要含进去，舌头来回顶弄，吸得乳头红肿水润，吸得他再穿上那套扣到最后一颗领扣的修身衬衫套上西装时会因为衣料的摩擦而敏感得浑身颤抖。

“你喜欢鸡蛋么，Kylo？”粉色的嘴唇张合。他能看到一点他白色牙齿后面的口腔内壁 ，听说口腔内壁和下面的肉壁的触感一样，他等不及用自己的大家伙试试了。“是的，我很喜欢”，Kylo把手伸进宽松的短裤里，说道。

那个婊子开始给他炒欧姆蛋，在旁边的锅里煎着两块面包，他可真善长服务男人，真是周到。他低着头，露出粉白细腻的柔软脖子，上面薄薄地覆盖着一层金红色的绒毛，哦希望Snoke没有让他剃掉后穴附近的红色阴毛，他迫不及待想扒开那些毛去舔他的小洞，尝尝他粉色的阴茎，估计他前面从来都没用过吧，Kylo会先好心地给他口射，也许会让他射在自己嘴里，他尝起来是什么味道，Armitage吃得很清谈，估计味道也会很淡。他忍不住掏出自己的大屌上下撸动，对着他单薄的背，带着雀斑的胳膊由于翻动微微透露出骨骼和肌肉的线条，灰色短裤下纤瘦的大腿，拖鞋里装着的柔软的脚趾。Hux其实很高，但是由于长期的压抑与自卑他的背有一点驼，他在外面总是挺得很直，仿佛一个天之骄子，一个纯血的贵族。

“好了，我希望你会喜欢。”Kylo赶紧把他的性器藏起来。Hux把盘子递给他，转身上楼。现在还不是时候，等一等，俄狄浦斯还不够强大，等揭开一切谜题的那天，他将成为一个真正的男人，一个拥有一切的君主。Kylo把三明治扔进了垃圾桶，他要好好给自己来一发。

Snoke的身体不太好。他躺在床上，数着自己剩下的日子。佣人都被辞去，只有几个护士围在Snoke周围照顾着他。好了，现在Kylo要自己洗衣服了。今晚再不洗衣服他就要穿着臭烘烘的衣服去上课了，姑娘们可不喜欢这样的男生。但是他根本从来没用过洗衣机。“Armi，你能告诉我这个洗衣机怎么用吗？” Hux应该刚准备睡下，他只穿着一条白色的面包短裤，松松地包着他窄窄的小屁股。“给我吧，我给你洗。”开玩笑，Kylo怎么会放弃这么好一个意淫Hux的机会呢。“我就在旁边看着，这肯定很简单。” 他的手伸向了自己的裤裆。Armitage弯腰开始往洗衣机里放衣服，念叨着深色浅色分开洗之类的，他果然不是什么贵族，就算会分辨红酒，会用那一堆叉子刀子他身上也永远带着这股子洗衣服味。但是他可以是一个很好的玩物，瘦弱的脊椎因为弯腰从皮肤间突出，他连后背都没有一丝肌肉。突出的病态的蝴蝶骨上分布着淡淡的雀斑，像是两只折断的又愈合的翅膀。柔软的红发搭在耳朵后面，Kylo迫不及待地想揪住它们，揪着他给自己口交，或者他根本不用，这个饥渴的小贱人会自己摇晃着脑袋熟练地吞吐自己的性器，就像他每天晚上给他名义上的丈夫递给他的假鸡巴口交一样。Kylo硬得出水，他大胆地掏出性器揉搓，他靠近了一些Hux，就像想看清楚那些按钮一样，一只手轻轻地放在Hux的背上。他还在跟Kylo说什么衣服要手洗等等屁话，Kylo不需要知道这些，他总是不缺佣人，也不缺人来含自己，但是他现在就想要Hux。他紧切地撸动自己，盯着Armitage晃动的屁股射了出来，四射的精液甚至溅到了Armitage身上。

“真是不好意思，亲爱的Hux，我好像把这个柔软剂挤到你身上了，我不知道它没盖好盖。”

“没事的”，他看到Hux抹了一把自己的腿根，就单单因为这简单的摩擦，他的皮肤就开始泛起红色，如果那软乎乎肉乎乎的腿夹着自己的大鸡巴，会不会留下一片艳红色的痕迹，“我去冲一下。” Hux扭着他的小屁股走了，路过Kylo身边，飘着的凌乱头发轻轻蹭到了Kylo的大鼻子。

Snoke的葬礼上，Hux哭得眼睛都红彤彤的。一群或是金发碧眼身材修长的传统贵族和黑发的商业新贵中间他委屈得仿佛一阵尘土。Kylo也假惺惺地替他伤心，没有子嗣，没有财产，没有家族的支持，他只有几件不错的大衣，也许他可以穿着它们在高档酒店旁边接客。但是在他卖掉自己的小屁股前，Kylo得先尝一尝。

告别了那帮假模假式的宾客，门一关上，这个家，Kylo就是唯一的男主人。现在是时候开始他的欢迎仪式了。Hux的抗拒根本一点作用都没有，Kylo轻轻松松就把他按在了沙发上，冰蓝色的沙发衬得他的皮肤粉得发腻，昂贵的黑色西装显得他双腿笔直修长，贴合的西服肩膀让他的肩膀平直舒展，如果他不是个喜欢吃男人鸡巴的变态，说不定会获得不少女人的青睐。他决定让他先暂时保留这身漂亮的装扮。Armitage想必也知道了如今自己将要面对什么，红着眼睛抽着鼻子，他乖乖地抬起屁股配合Kylo的大手抚过他的大腿内侧，滑过略微柔润的臀，隔着裤子透过丝滑的布料吸他身上干净的气味，大鼻子顶着他的阴囊，Kylo轻轻蹭了两下，Hux闷闷地哼了一声。裤子很快被扒下来，连同那条白色的面包内裤，他下面的毛果然也是金红色，甚至比他的头发还要红。Hux咬着嘴唇，他知道接下来是什么，当然了，这个婊子，他一直都在期待着这一天，从几乎要从肩膀滑落的黑色睡袍，到弯腰捡起钢笔时显露的屁股，这个野心勃勃的婊子他一直都在引诱着他的继子，他在渴求着他的精液，他想让Kylo狠狠地干他，干到怀孕，让黑发的基因彻底覆盖掉自己的缺陷，让自己拥有一所体面的房子，自己再也不会被赶出去的家。比他小5岁的年轻人的鸡巴比什么都硬，他当然都是知道的，他就是在等着一天，Kylo没理由不满足他。

他一只手伸进Armitage的白衬衫抚摸那柔软的肉体，在平滑的腰侧停留，向上手指抚弄乳头，让它变得充血，顶起厚实的衬衫。一只手向下伸进紧闭的肉洞。他那死去的丈夫恐怕病了太久，小穴太久没得到滋润了，重新变得紧致羞涩。但Armitage Hux是个荡妇，Kylo粗大的指节在里面搅了两下，那里就开始滋滋出水，边缘开始泛起水光，褶皱紧紧地箍住Kylo的手指，上面的嘴发出舒服的气声。他加进了一根手指，他感到里面温暖的内壁正描绘着自己的指纹，品尝自己手指上淡淡的汗的咸味。Hux平时紧闭的嘴现在微微地张着，时而把嘴唇抿进去悄悄舔舐一下，但是那双漂亮的绿眼睛始终注视着自己，带着一点期待和渴求，在带着情欲的脸上闪烁着。Kylo把另一只手的大拇指伸进他的嘴里，拨弄他鲜红的舌头，略过他整齐的洁白牙齿，挤压他口腔的肉壁，那里也是一样的湿滑，一样的温暖。在被扯住嘴的虐待下，Hux发出呜呜的声音，扭动着腰，口水顺着嘴角滑下。Kylo终于玩够了他的嘴，他抓过他的脚腕，把他的一条腿按在胸前，穴口大张，粉色的小屁股被压在沙发上。Hux斜倚在沙发上，两条腿剪刀一样打开，两只手无力地搭在胸前，衣服也被弄皱了，头发也被沙发蹭得乱糟糟，只为了让Kylo可以尽情玩弄抽插他下面的艳红小洞。Kylo张开两根手指，把肉洞撑大，里面层层穴肉蠕动着暴露在冰冷的空气中，被展示在Kylo的注视下。Hux不敢说话，只能眨着眼睛下巴抵着胸口看着Kylo，伴随这后穴微微的抽搐吮吸着粗大的手指。在Hux的注视下，Kylo一只手按住他的大腿根，掐着柔软的肉，舌头舔了进去。Hux发出猫一样酥软的呻吟，他舔得很深，肉壁被舌头略微粗糙的表面蹭得战栗不已。整个股间水光淋淋，后穴周围的红色毛发也被打湿，他发出勾人的甜腻鼻音，忍不住伸手触碰自己的阴茎，扒开包皮磨蹭着龟头，但Kylo要他用后面高潮，他的大手抓着他的两只手摁在了Hux的肚子上，手指配合着舌头一起，舔着柔软的边缘，操弄这个刚刚参加完丈夫葬礼的漂亮杂种，他的腿夹着继子的头，在手指猛烈刮擦着体内敏感点的时候射到了他最后一件昂贵的西装上。

Kylo把日思夜想的身体扒光，把一条腿架在自己的肩膀上，开始享用Hux准备好的小屁股。他很大，但是Hux必须把他整个吃下去。“慢一些”，他轻轻开头恳求。Kylo拍拍他的屁股，“放松点我的小婊子，我的东西可比你的那些玩具大多了。”Armitage只能咬着嘴唇，发出一阵又一阵的闷哼，看着Kylo涨大的性器一点点被自己吞吃下去。他身体最里面的部分也被撑开，带来奇妙的快感，他紧闭着双眼，浅色的睫毛颤抖着仿佛一只破碎的蝴蝶，红润的嘴张开，露出一点猩红的舌尖。Kylo整根没入了他的身体，囊袋触到了他柔软的臀瓣。他开始猛地抽插，两瓣温顺的屁股轻柔地夹着，挽留着自己的阴囊，里面的肉穴更是听话地放松着，让他的大家伙毫无阻碍地进进出出，在抽出的时候轻微地夹紧，哦他的小婊子可真是乖巧，知道该怎么取悦自己，也许他可以留着他，做一个合格的鸡巴套子。他把着他的臀，按着他的肩膀把他使劲按向自己的鸡巴，Hux的手无意识地搭在Kylo胸前，抚摸他的胸肌和乳头，他是不是已经熟练于这样取悦他所有男人？他停止了抽插，Hux睁眼困惑地望着他，是不是自己哪里做得不好。他做得很好，Kylo把他翻过身，让他侧躺在沙发上，身体蜷曲着，手摁着他那张漂亮的脸干进去。他挺动着腰，阴囊猛烈地撞击艳红的臀，干得Hux后穴直流水，顶弄着他的敏感点，在他高潮的尖叫声中射在他猛然收紧的肉壁里，迎接眼前的一道白光和窒息般的快感。他射得很深，抽出来的时候带出了一点精液，他耐心地把那点精液全部抹进去，让他夹紧。他从Hux卧室里找到了黑色的肛塞，他命令Hux夹紧他松软艳红的肉洞，把肛塞塞好。Hux仍在高潮的余韵中，Kylo将他汗湿的头发扒开，露出湿透的脸。他在他的唇上吻了一下，然后Armitage伸手环住了他的脖子，加深了这个吻。

Kylo不是什么不学无术的继子，也不是俄狄浦斯，他得到了企业，财富，地位，和他父亲的妻子。Hux再也不是什么卑微的杂种，在他情人的帮助下，他消灭掉了最后一个轻视他的人，成为了Hux家族唯一的继承人。


End file.
